nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuuga, Johnny
Hyuuga Johnny, also known as Johnny Boy Boss, was known as the "Strongest Ninja In Hidden Leaf." He was given the title of Sannin and also became the leader of Hidden Rain Village. Background Hyuuga Johnny was born in the Hidden Leaf Village. Although naturally gifted he was a trouble maker in school, but quickly graduated because of his skills. Unlike the other ninja he wasn't placed on a 3-cell team. Being alive for the first Konoha, he still held memories of the former ninja that use to live in those times. His role model was Hyuuga Neji, always attempting to chase after him to increase his strength. At 10 years old he became fame in the Hidden Leaf. Already was he able to fight on an equal level with the strongest Hyuuga in the Clan. This being a surprise to the Hidden Leaf, Johnny was offered a chance to enter the Chuunin Exams which he accepted. After enough battles he eventually won, gaining more fame. He was given Chuunin, which was strange considering a 10 year old without even a teacher or a team was given Chuunin. Johnny continued to train, Hyuuga Neji suddenly deciding to take him under his roof and train him himself. This meant a lot to Johnny, his role model finally training him in the arts of the Jyuken. It wasn't long until Johnny became a Jyuken master at 13. He was appointed to the role of Jonin, gaining a lot of reputation around the other countries and village. He was known as the "Boss." Things didn't change for Johnny until he was 15. The war had started almost 6 months after Shikamaru was given Hokage. Johnny hated Shikamaru for this decision of the war starting but Johnny was forced to join the battles underneath his Sensei, Neji. Many died in the battle, including his sensei. A decision was made and Neji had to sacrifice himself in order for Johnny to live, the new generation. Johnny was devastated by this. After these events, Johnny became known as the hero of the war. Because of his actions he changed the tide of the war, going as far enough to fight off Kumogakure Raikage and winning. The sheer act of this made Johnny a hero in the war, the 3 year war finally ending. Johnny was now 18 and with the Hidden Leaf completely destroyed, Johnny took it upon himself as the temporarily leader of the Leaf Ninja. Although they did not have a village, the left over people who survived traveled with him. In a matter of 2 years the Hidden Leaf was recreated, along with a lot of other villages. At 20 Johnny was famed as the ninja who single-handedly protected the Leaf and was called through out Leaf as "The Boss." Johnny was given Clan Leader by the now fading Hyuuga Clan and decided that he would train one ninja in the Hidden Leaf by random, and his choice happened to be Hyuuga Taiki(Who was 2 at the time.) Although Taiki was only 2, his training would start by the time he was 5. At 25, Johnny began training Taiki and taught him everything he knew. Although Taiki had no individual skills, it was about time Leaf Village had gotten a Hokage. Johnny rejected this and said his pupil will be the Hokage, but he would be temporary Hokage to hold his spot. At 26, Johnny was finally given information by the Hidden Police Force of Leaf that Leaf had been keeping a secret weapon this whole time. He traveled underground to find Uchiha Zunenekio who was only 6. Zunenekio had spunk, so out of sheer fruasteration Johnny battled him only to had lost to his already mastered Sharingan. Johnny was devastated and suddenly realized, just "maybe" he was getting too old. At this point, Johnny decided he would train Taiki as hard as he could so that one day Taiki could take on this Sharingan User. His work would finally show in 5 years when Taiki defeates Zunenekio. Unknown to Johnny, Taiki decides to train Zunenekio despite Taiki only being 13. Johnny finally gave up his position as Temporary Hokage and began to travel around the world, allowing his student to train on his own and the other ninja to keep responsibility within Hidden Leaf. Johnny came back after 3 years, hosting the Chuunin Exam for the newly made Genin. He decided he would stay in Hidden Leaf, finally giving his acceptance on giving Taiki Hokage. In about one year, Johnny's fruits of labor would finally show off as Taiki became Shodaime Hokage of the new Hidden Leaf. Personality Coming soon. Appearance Johnny's appearance seems regular to the normal Jonin of Hidden Leaf. Like other Jonin he wears a Green Flak vest along with a Purple jumpsuit underneath. He holds kunai holsters on his legs and metal-plated gloves, the normal Jounin uniform. Unlike the other ninja of the Hyuuga Clan, Johnny has bright-orange hair that is relatively short. This hair is dyed but it gave him a look around the countries. When undercover, sometimes he'll wear a wig but most ninja could still notify him. Abilities Byakugan Coming soon. Tenketsu Knowledge Coming soon. Era 1 Kyokujitsu Arc Coming soon. Accel to Rain Coming soon. Akatsuki Coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Hyuuga Characters Category:Amekage Category:Village Leaders Category:Leaf Village Characters Category:Rain Village Characters Category:Sannin